Proving Snape's Guilty
by The one the only PROBIE
Summary: Yes Once again Our Hero Harry and his friend venture out to prove Snape's Guilty, But is it worth getting locked in a room? YEt another story about Being locked in a room with your friends and the temptation of cannonballism that comes with it.


"Harry where are we going?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, we don't normally go down to the dungeons unless we have to." Added Ron cautiously. "Besides I'm hungry, and it's cold, and it's dark and I don't like dark places. Dark places usually imply that there's something dark and evil going on, like drug trafficking and the Italian mafia doing business trades and, and Hermione's cooking a cake, which some how resulted in a power shortage."

"Hey!"

"Shhh… you two I need to find this thing." Whispered Harry as he knocked on an overly slime infested brick.

"Umm… Harry what is it that we are supposed to be looking for?" questioned Hermione.

"Evidence."

"Evidence?"

"What sort of evidence?"

"The sort of evidence that proves that Snape is an evil mastermind plotting to take over the world." Answered Harry.

"But Harry…" Hermione had missed a step. "We already know that Snape is an evil mastermind plotting to take over the world, because he killed Dumbledore and we saw that incriminating photos of him trying to take candy from a baby."

"Ha-ha, yeah about that."

"Harry!"

"Well Ron helped."

"Ron!"

"Well some one had to be Snape's body."

"You mean to tell me that you and Ron had documented the photos just so I'd believe you that Snape killing Dumbledore wasn't just a cover or an accident!"

"Hermione I was there!"

"Yeah and besides there's no such thing as a double, double agent and Dumbledore isn't just hiding out in Spain just to get the insurance from faking his own death."

"Well it could happen."

"No it couldn't."

"Think out side the box Ron."

"There's nothing to think out side the box for!"

"There are some unexplained clues you know!"

"No there isn't!"

"Yes there is!"

"OH, would you two shut up!" Harry half shouted half whispered. "Honestly I don't know why I bring you two along to these things."

"Because you can't do most things with out our help." Replied Hermione proudly.

"Okay. Then how come Ginny's here?" Questioned Ron.

"Because I'm the only one who can read a map the right way up." Answered Ginny.

"Makes sense, then How come Harry's owl Hedwig is here?"

"Because Hedwig has the note that will be sent to any one above ground if we get into the slightest bit of troubled." Muttered Harry angrily.

"Then how come Pig is here?"

"Because Hedwig didn't want to go by her self." Retorted Ginny.

"Right-e-o, then how come Crook shanks is here?"

"OH, for pities sake Ron could you stop asking why everyone's here." Screamed Hermione missing another step again. "We are here and that's all that matters Ok."

"Shut up you guys we're here." Ordered Harry as he stopped in front of a door.

"It's a door?" Said Ron puzzled.

"Well done captain obvious what as can you tell us about it?" snapped Ginny angrily.

"Well it's brown and kind of…"

"Ron if you don't shut up right now, I'll slap you." whispered Hermione threateningly.

"Shh…" Harry bent down and removed the door matt from its original position, to reveal a rusty old key. He then stood up again and placed the key in the key hole. The door clicked open with a slight creaking sound. Harry motioned for every one to go inside and just as the last person walked through the door the door closed and all the lights went out leaving the group in total darkness.

"Mummy." Whined Ron

"Ron let go of my shoulder." Ordered Hermione.

"God is that you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Yes Ron this is god, now let go of my, I mean Hermione's shoulder."

"Wow God you sound just like my friend Hermione." Said Ron in wonderment.

'Really?'

"Yes you really do."

"Oh I don't suppose that would have anything to do with me BEING HERMIONE!"

"Jesus God you don't have to be so touchy."

Hermione rolled her eyes once more. "Ron just let go of my shoulder."

"No."

"Oh for Gods sakes Ron just let go of Hermione's shoulder." Pleaded Ginny who was just about ready to clobber him.

"Forgive her God for she knows not what she says." Shouted Ron in Hermione's ear.

Hermione and Ginny Rolled there eyes in perfect unison.

"Look lets just try to get out of here." Interrupted Harry.

"But Harry? The evidence?" Stuttered Hermione in surprise.

"Forget the evidence. No evidence is worth this kind of torture." Answered Harry angrily.

"Ok. Well why don't you send Hedwig to send the message to any one above ground about us being in trouble?" Replied Ginny simply.

"Great Idea Gin."

"Don't call me that."

"Hedwig fly." Ordered Harry.

There a triumphant flapping of Hedwig's strong wings that gave every one hope until she smashed into a wall.

"Dam what now?" Sighed Hermione.

"We wait I guess." Answered Ginny sitting down on the floor.

"Or, we could ask God to let us out." Countered Ron.

"Oh God please don't!"

"Oh Almighty God, who is so much more powerful than the most powerful person on earth, to who we are in great to for letting us live on this beautiful earth, let us out."

"Hey Ron, look over there." Said Hermione in a mock excited voice.

"What?"

Slap

"Ouch! Oh, God, why have you forsaken me?" Cried Ron falling to his knees.

"Can it Ron." Snapped Ginny. "Now every one let's sit down and wait."

"Oh no thank you, Gin I'll just stand and look for a way out." Answered Harry looking around in the hope that he would find on streak of light.

"Harry sit!" Commanded Ginny.

"Yes ma'am." Harry sat down quickly.

"Ha-ha whipped." Chuckled Ron quietly.

"Shh… I here some one coming." Whispered Hermione quickly walking up to where she thought the door was and pressing her ear against it. "Yep some ones coming, on the count of three we shout at the top of our lungs. THREE!"

"HELP GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Okay." Said a voice. "Hey you left the key in the key in the key hole."

"Neville is that you?" shouted Hermione puzzled.

"Hermione? What are you doing in there?" Came the muffled voice that was apparently Neville.

"Never mind just open the door." Said Hermione stepping back. There was a click and the rusty creak of the door again and the door was opened.

"Wow. Are you guys having a party or something?"

"Something like that." Answered Harry. "Now what ever you do don't…"

Neville stepped inside and the door closed behind him. "Close the door."

"Jesus Neville."

"Ginny don't say that God will here you."


End file.
